dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 10, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Archive 4 - July 26, 2016 - December 10, 2016 Start Summer Trials If Eilis ends up at Lil Bundles... you can always have Kedric bring her to the trial? Idk if that's something he'd do, when it would very clearly upset her a lot, but it's something that could happen? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Regan I'm assuming she's allowed to play in this game, because nothing else has happened? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:50, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch Match Hey Carn~! So I just had a question regarding the quidditch match. I was just wondering if it'd be possible for you to include somewhere in one of the last posts that Cian falls off his broom and gets injured somehow (like a concussion, broken rib, something of the sort)? If it doesn't interfere too much with what you already had planned for the upcoming posts that is :). Re Well then it looks like I came to the right person :P, as long as he doesn't die of course xD. RP Yeah...Melinda would be avoiding him...mostly because she has no clue what to say to him after everything, and her interaction with his sister. Anyway, we can RP him and Emilie...somewhere in Diagon Alley I assume? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:53, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Sure...do you want me to post first? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:55, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Missing posts I swear I don't know how that happened, because I didn't touch your RP. I'm on my phone and mobile doesn't recognize header 3, so I have to go in through the RP header. I didn't get a edit conflict notice so I'm not sure what happened. I've changed mine and Bond's RP to header 2, so hopefully that won't happen again. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:25, December 16, 2016 (UTC) For Mason Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:13, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Hiya! Heya Carn! We haven't really talked in awhile. So...what's up? How's life? I'm also curious about some things. Like, do you have an idea for the new member of the Wolf Family's name? Cause literally all I've come up with is the middle name. I was thinking since Scarlet's middle name is Melody the little boy's middle name could be Winston or something. Also, would you like to do a Davidson father and daughter rp? :It's totally understandable. After all, real life gets in the way. I can start name hunting now and I'll let you know if there's any names that really stand out to me. Sounds good to me. I'll be posting in Davidson Home/Living Room. ::Ok so I found four names that might work. First one is Beckett Winston Wolf. Not entirely sure about the flow for the name but it could work. Second one is Devin Winston Wolf. This one flows just a little bit better then Beckett. The third one is Malachi Winston Wolf. This one is probably my favorite due to the flow and the absolute potential it has. Mikey anybody? Last one is Draven Winston Wolf. I personally just like the sound of Draven not the actual flow. Just figured I should put that one on the table. :::Psst your post Daddy's Little Girl? If only Duncan could see her now... xD. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:32, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Re Aw shizz. I can go change that? Would she have to be resorted? So just to recap, she'd have to be adopted at a different time in her life and have just started Hogwarts. Right? Jack Approved! :D - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 17:31, January 8, 2017 (UTC) See how I leave with every piece of you ...don't underestimate the things I will do... <3 For some reason, my CHB talk page is blocked. Stupid school wifi. >.< Figured you deserved an explanation as to why I hadn't answered (though I'm pretty sure you said yes?). Errr... anyways, how about an RP here in the meantime...? I don't have preference as to who. :3 We can make a forum there for all our RPs? I could do it, if y'wanna. xD Idk. Up to you. And yeah! Malia & Owen works fine. :) I'll find a place and post, or...? Substitution I noticed that you updated the Chudley Cannons. Thank you! I have another update you might be unaware of, for the Caerphilly Catapults Chaser Finnbarr Nevin should probably be replaced with Zayd Shafiq. They are both my characters but Finnbarr is inactive. -- Thanks again! :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 10:30, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Wedding Hey, so you're an admin and could give us permission lol. Brocky, Nap and I cleares out Hogwarts last night. Typically, there's no RPing there over the IC summer. Do we have your permission to start the wedding in the Great Hall? And then do we just archive as normal, or should we do something different? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:53, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you start it? The page is loading weird on my phone. I can't find an RP header... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:04, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I guess I just assumed we'd skip the ceremony. I've never RPed all that out, and always just skipped to the reception. Unless you wanted to? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:09, January 12, 2017 (UTC) For Mason Carter Voting Yes, it's happened in the past, but it's also gone this way in the past as well. Personally, I don't think that we need two more. Activity here hasn't been as busy as it has in the past, so I didn't feel the need to promote two. OOc really doesn't neeed more than we have now. If I'm proven wrong, and we actually really need another RB, I have no problem promoting another one, but for now this make the most sense to me. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:18, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Had Omnia not removed her vote at the last minute, the wiki wouldn't have been all tied up.So, for the sake of fairness, and to move around manipulation, I want to see this vote through. Again, if we truly need another RB after this vote, I will promote another. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:33, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Well, sheet... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Suggestions would be very much welcome. Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Welp. *sigh* Might as well use her future model. Also, the reason why I have done nothing yet, is mostly bc of a small bother in my head. But I'll sort it out... when I get home, because currently in class and well, yeah. Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Head of Slytherin's Office Casual reminder about this. If you don't want to continue, let me know! 16:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Hai! I am not all that confident that you are still around for today or not. But, I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP or maybe not? I don't know. :P - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 01:03, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Demotion Vote If it's for admin members only, I'd suggest putting that somewhere on the page. Because I looked, and definitely didn't see anything, which is why I voted; I wouldn't have if there had been some indication of that. Additionally, if it's for admin members only, why is it a non admin member started it? If a non-admin member started it... and it's only for admins to vote on... something doesn't follow there? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:01, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :I guess I just don't understand why a non-admin member would open up an admin-only discussion. If it's a big enough issues for a non-admin member to start... wouldn't that mean that all of the wiki could vote on it? If it was an admin-only thing... I would think an admin should start the vote? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:19, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Yes, put your name on it. Own up to it. If it's an admin thing only... regular users shouldn't have anything to do with it. If Jaye can start it... the wiki as a whole should be able to vote. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:24, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to do a lili/Owen RP sometime soon! :)I know it's been awhile. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:04, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :Honestly I have no clue where she is living right now but we can just assume she's with Owen! XD I'll post in there! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:20, January 30, 2017 (UTC) *extreme disagreement* Thanks for moving my thing. I mean to put it in the comments and when i realized I was in the wrong section I just went with it XD 13:09, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi Up for rping with me? Re I don't mind. If it'll make it easier for you, then I'm fine with it. - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 16:59, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Chat That sounds good to me. Sounds a lot easier. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:25, February 4, 2017 (UTC) my phone got taken away but I read over the meeting and it would be beneficial if you could get with me and migi asap XD no no, I read through the logs (altho migi might need a run down of what was said idk if he read the logs or not.) But I spoke to him and we figured we could help you out with some AI ideas (I'm in AI anyways lole) bc of some plans we already had Re I meant to talk to someone about that because after reading it I was kind of confused about what was going on xD. I'd have to talk to Oli about whether or not his kids can be kidnapped, if he's against it then I can just have it be an attempt on Bailey's life xD. Dakota If he would still be fuming/upset/need to vent at home... Faith can provide a listening ear, too. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:25, February 7, 2017 (UTC) An Apology Returned I have roughly five free minutes to answer ''finally. I have quite the busy weekend, so I want to apologize just for that alone or else I would love to talk about any lack of communication or any hard feelings between us. I have been meaning to do that with you and other users, but theatre has been getting more hectic these past two weeks. Maybe, we'll both be online sometime this week or next weekend. Anyways, you in no way had to apologize to me, because you had and have a right to your opinion and the best thing is to let you voice that. It's appreciated, nonetheless, and I'm wanting to apologize in turn. I know that I haven't gone about everything the right way and I'm very sorry about that, to you and everybody else on the wiki. If I've offended you at anytime through this process of me being a B-Crat, then I'm hoping that we can possibly mend that and work towards getting everything in order. I would discuss things more, but as I've stated above I really can't right now. I appreciate you writing to me and I want you to know there's no hard feelings. Hopefully, your weekend goes well! :) - and i look just about ghastly in black. 20:32, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Re Yea, that I figured, but my comment wasn't towards mason. xD Username Wow, for real? No, I mean for real? ''My username refers to so many peopleople, such as Arnold Schwartzenegger (?) and, of course, Daffy Duck. Kindly do not jump to conclusions ;) 20:37, February 13, 2017 (UTC) 100% understand your point about the aka, which is why I changed it. Also, I just checked the policies and my username is not of a sexual or otherwise obscene nature, and I have no wish to bring up political topics in chat since that never turns out well. And, quite frankly, it seems to be a nonissue on CHBRP wiki which, no offense intended, is full of the most lovably anal people I know. 20:48, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Better, darling? :):):):):):):):) Nazis1suck1 (talk) 21:20, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Username So I assume this outlaws characters who are political in nature also? I do admit I considered the possibility of a political issue first, but I have since moved to other options...Mostly because there is nothing in the policies regarding usernames. Were my username of a sexual or profane nature, I would understand. Were it an attack on someone's beliefs, I would understand. Were it more overtly political than it apparently is, I would understand. But it is not. I did not make that account to start anything with anyone--in fact, I never thought it would be an issue at all, considering the views of all but one person on this wiki (weegee, not you). Perf suggested that my username could drive away new users, but do we really want users who get that offended at a username? Even if I stayed with this account, they would likely leave anyway after discoverung the diversity and views of the characters and people on this wiki. Were they to leave because of a political discussion, I would understand your point, but that is not what this is. If this wiki had a bunch of users who supported Dump, I would not use the account because I would not want to start a discussion. I have tried to have discussions with those people and it never works out. Back to my other conclusions, and some endnotes which will likely be offensive, but I assure you I mean them with the greatest amount of not-disrespect I can muster. My second thought was that this was a me issue. That this was you seeing a chance to antagonize me and taking it--and, quite frankly, that option is still on the table. I know we do not get along if things go any deeper than roleplaying, and it is very plausible to me that you would do something like this for such reasons. My third thought, which kind of goes hand-in-hand with my second, was that you are just such an American that, even if you disagree with him, you cannot tolerate such blatant anti-President statements. I still think that. But you must realize that while I have no respect for the ugly cheeto, I respect the office of the President. Yes? Just because I respect the office does nit mean that I have to resoect the man in it, especially when he wants to ban several of my friends, destroy the environment by violating a treaty, build a wall to keep out people who would be willing to pay taxes if given a chance, who thinks "alternative facts" are a thing, whise vice president would--and I do mean this literally, since conversion therapy has a suicide rate of 50+%--prefer me and many of the people I know be dead instead of queer, whose cheif strategist is a neo-nazi, and a whole host of other issues. And to be completely honest, I have little, if any, respect for people who support him. 00:33, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Did I not say I moved on from the possibility of a polical motive? It's nice to know you don't hate me, which is kind of a suprise, but apparently something above was not clear. For the majority of people who support Dump, my issues with them are moral, not political. If you are a minister who doesn't want ti marry gay people, that's fine, as long as you don't try to make other people not allowed to do it too, even if they think differently. If you don't want to have an abortion, great! Just don't force that on other people. If you think muslims should be banned, or conversion therapy legal, or that the alt-right movement is anything other than a terrorist group...no. That is intolerable. That is what I am against. Now, if someone is for Trump because they don't realize how bad he is, great! Because those people can come to their senses. If someone came on here with a username like "trump is great" I would be like "wow, i already dislike that person" and that would be the end of it unless they brought it up in chat, in which case i would go apeshit. Which is why I have no wish to bring these things up in chat. Do you understand? My username is no more an attack on their beliefs than theirs would be on mine. 01:09, February 15, 2017 (UTC) P.S.: Please don't question my acceptance. I don't care if someone is a republican or a communist or whatever, I care if they support a fascist d!ck and hus nei-nazi, racist, corrupt friends. The Black Parade User talk:MetroMara#The Black Parade. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Anna Kendrick Hey! I just noticed that you misspelled her name on the Model Registration. :P I don't really know why somebody would have to type in an FC's entire name to find them on the list, but just in case...I figured I should let you anyways. :D - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 23:13, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Expansion I just noticed it isn't posted on the community message board at all, so I wanted to let you know/remind you (because it seems like you're kind of getting it all in order at the moment) that it might be a good idea if it was added up there? I would write it up myself, but I don't want to get into your guys' business in dealing with "advertising" (if you will) the expansion. :P [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 01:05, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Vote I figured it would be obvious, but I'll add an explanation. 11:39, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Ahoy Hey there! It's been so long since I messaged anyone on DARP, too long, so I just wanted to pop in and say hi! I hope you're doing well. How's life for you at the moment? I miss you. ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 15:58, March 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: Departments Right so... the idea of being Admin hasn't slipped my mind, and I ''may toss my name in there, just so there is someone running. However, because I question my odds... I am more than happy to fall back to either AI or UR, although my senses are telling me to go with the former more than the latter. Also, quick q, S&S apparently has an admin already, so wouldn't this be for UR??? Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' :Ah, okay. Makes sense. In that case, what I said above, is basically all I wanted to say. :Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' RE AI's first option, OOC's second, UR's third, S&S's fourth. :) And yeah, no, I'll stick as RB, hehe. Quidditch Things This is off-hand, but... since I realize the season is prolly nearing to its end, or so I'd imagine... I was wondering if some small additions can be made. Namely I want Ingrid off the roster (she won't be around next season and i've kinda retired her for the time being?) and if possible, I want Emma in the Appleby Arrows instead, as a beater. I also want Ceci in the Tutshill Tornadoes as a beater too. Granted it is all possible. Of course, I figure they'd take on those positions next season, hopefully, if this one is ending? This stuff is confusing, oops. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' :I knew that too XD Hence why I noted that they'd get in next season. Appreciate it though, anyway. :Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' RP Sure! Let me know who you'd like to RP or feel free to just start it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :I think Emilie and her dad would be really interesting if you wanted. Maybe at their Davidson Home? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:40, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Oops I didn't realize that you couldn't run even if you have had rollback before. My bad. You can remove my thing then. Thank you for letting me now. Elections Ayy! I was looking at the Administration and I noticed that we have three spots open...which is a bit much to promote some more Rollbacks. I know that might be a bit odd, especially since we just did an election for it. However, I think we should (and we don't have to, but I figured it's worth bringing up) try to promote one or two more people...maybe we can do three more and see if somebody else would run beside the other two people who just ran. I don't know what we would do, but I thought that we might as well just promote enough to fill up the rest of the team? It's just a thought. I know it might make crap difficult, but like I said I thought it would be worth mentioning. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 00:48, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I didn't notice that Livia wasn't on the departments section yet, so that clears a lot of it up. Thanks! [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 01:34, March 28, 2017 (UTC) James Approved; Gryffindor! :D [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'because we are best friends,']] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'right, right, right?']] 17:06, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Armstrongs Are they going to share an apartment with his teammates? Or are they going to have another one? Orrrr? Hey Hello, I am kinda liking this wiki.. I am an active member of harry potter wiki since january 2016. Is there something that I can do for this wiki? Reverb frost (talk) 16:51, April 6, 2017 (UTC) RP Would you maybe like to RP? :) JROTC vs ROTC So, I just wanted to kind of give you a heads up on how this RP with Renee is going to go. I did some googling and research on JROTC... from what I can tell, it's kind of just an alternative to high school. They're learning perhaps a bit more specifics on being a leader, and US government/history than your average high schooler would... but there's no specific military "training"-- at least as far as I can tell from the JROTC website, and other research that I've done. It seems that it's not until ROTC-- which is for college-aged (post Hogwarts) students do they start more military type training. For this reason... Renee isn't going to be leaping at the chance to suggest anything other than "take these NEWT classes". Obviously if Mason and Tori have some sort of brilliant, reasonable plan, she'd hear it out. But based on my research... that's what I see happening. Now, it's possible that you know more about JROTC than I do, and if you have a resource for me to look at and take into consideration, I'd gladly do so. :) (I also posted for them on The Leaky Cauldron Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:54, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm "around" At least for now. I'll be home in a few hours and then I'll be posting a bit more consistently. Is there anyone you wanna use? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:56, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :I posted here with an RP between Eric and Owen. Eric's my new char-- he would've been a year behind Owen in school. Eric liked to hang around Quidditch players (though he never played himself) and was in Ravenclaw, so they'd probably at least recognize each other. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:50, April 14, 2017 (UTC) For Mason Ravenclaw Prefect I didn't feel like stalking too much, since I'm on my phone. Did you pick a girl prefect? I only ask necause I didn't see you archive Eilis' application. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:52, April 21, 2017 (UTC)